


Drastic Measures

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Stucky Shorts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i have no idea why i didnt post this already its been done for ageeees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is exhausted after a battle and refuses to get up. Steve has to use drastic measures to get him up and over to the rest of the avengers for debriefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drastic Measures

The battle was ruthless, it went on for almost a day and all the avengers were shattered. Bucky basically collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, he may have some buttered form of the super soldier serum but he wasn’t Steve, he couldn’t just get back up after a battle and be fine a couple of minutes later. It only took a minute or so before Steve wandered over and sat next to him on the ground.

“You okay Buck?” He asked calmly.

“Just tired. That was one long ass battle.” Bucky huffed out.

“Yeah it was. You wanna get up and we can go home and shower or are you gonna lie in the rubble a little while longer?” Steve asked looking down at his boyfriend.

“Think I’m just gonna lay here forever.” Bucky tiredly said.

“What if we showered together?” Steve teased and raised his eyebrow with a mischievous smirk.

“Don’t taunt me like that Stevie. I would join you but I don’t think I can even stand up.” He joked and then lazily tried to sit up but failed.

“C’mon Buck,” Steve whined tugging at Bucky’s arm.

“You a two year old now?” Bucky asked with a smile on his face which turned into a laugh when Steve pouted to prove his point further.

“Guess this calls for drastic measures then.” Steve firmly said and stood up.

Bucky raised his head a bit, curious to what Steve was planning on doing. He brushed the dust off of his suit before he leant over and grabbed Bucky around the waist and hoisted him up. So that he didn’t fall, Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s middle and rested his arms on top of his boyfriend’s stupidly big shoulders.

“You gonna carry me home Stevie?” Bucky asked looking directly into Steve’s eyes and biting his lip.

“If it’s the only way to get your lazy ass off the floor then I guess so.” Steve said with a smirk.

“Looks like you’re carrying me then but first we gotta debrief with the rest of them,” Bucky sighed. “But I still can’t walk so you’re just gonna have to hold me whilst it’s happening.” Bucky sarcastically complained about it with a smirk on his face.

“If I have to.” Steve fondly sighed.

Steve walked them over to where the rest of the avengers were already standing. When they saw the two of them approaching there was one of two reactions: a small smile and the shaking of the head or in most cases a loud exasperated sigh.

“So Fury wants to talk to us tomorrow and I’m guessing Pepper will make us talk to the press about all this so they can blame us for dirtying up the city even though we just saved their lives and…” Tony trailed off before looking at Steve and Bucky. “Are you two seriously gonna stay like that for this whole thing?”

Steve looked Bucky in the eye and then they turned back to Tony and said “yes” in unison.

“America’s golden boy carrying around ex-hydra spy. Imagine the headlines.” Tony mocked.

“Just cos Pepper won’t let you do this.” Bucky shot back.

“Let’s just do this tomorrow so we don’t have to see how sickly sweet the grandpas are. “ Tony finally said after failing to get back into debriefing.

“No shwarma this time?” Steve innocently asked.

“C’mon Tony, I want to try shwarma” Bucky added.

“I am so done.” Tony said and walked off along with the rest of the team.

“They’re just jealous.” Bucky said to a snickering Steve.

“Damn right they are, doll.”

“Home?” Bucky asked looking at the wreckage of the city.

“Home.” Steve confirmed and then looked around for a way to leave.

He carried Bucky along the main street and the two of them were greeted with news vans and camera flashes. Steve looked like that a kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar and Bucky just burst out laughing.

“This is one thing that wouldn’t have happened back in our day.” Bucky laughed.

“Pepper’s gonna kill us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this tiny lil fic. Please comment and stuff.
> 
> Here's my tumblr : http://yourrbuckyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
